


Every Day, With You (매일 그대와)

by queenbyun



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Leg Kink, M/M, Pining, Playboy!Jaemin, Smut, Unrequited Love, it's still pretty vanilla though dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbyun/pseuds/queenbyun
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this, whatever it is that they're doing. Jeno has seen enough of how Jaemin’s flings end to know that he’ll be the only one who gets hurt. Jaemin is like the sun—bright and warm, but you get burned if you come too close. Jaemin shines his light on everyone around him, but he belongs to no one.Jeno supposes it’s a part of Jaemin that he has long accepted, but he just wishes he wasn’t still so weak to it after all these years.





	Every Day, With You (매일 그대와)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic for this fandom, and I'm not sure what to expect. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Everyone around him calls him No Jam Jeno. Not that Jeno agrees with them, because even if he’s not exactly a mood maker like Haechan he doesn’t think he’s necessarily _ boring_. 

But Jeno can kind of see why people say so, because he knows he’s a simple person.

His visuals may be “jam” but personality-wise he blends into the crowd, and he finds that he’s okay with that. 

At the same time, though, Jeno thinks it’s natural to want to be liked, and to feel like you have a place where you belong. It’s also natural, he thinks, to want love.

These days, Jeno can’t help but feel like he could never have both. He feels unsettled, deep to his core, like his desires are warring against each other inside him. 

Trapped in the cage created from his own fears, he can’t do this or that. He feels like he’s on the verge of crumbling all the time. Yet, when Jeno is here, head leaning on his shoulder, everything melts away except for the two of them.

“Jeno,” he says softly. Jeno can feel his deep voice rumbling within his body and against Jeno’s ear on his shoulder, and it comforts him. Too drowsy to raise his head completely, he tilts his head up. 

From this angle, Jeno can only see the slopes of his jawline, the tan, smooth skin of his cheeks, and the corners of his lips curling into a smile. He can’t see his entire face, but Jeno knows who he is. 

He leans down to press a kiss against Jeno’s temple. His chapped lips graze against Jeno’s skin, but Jeno doesn’t mind. Because it’s him. 

“Jeno,” he says again, slightly louder, and with more urgency this time. Jeno lifts his head up, eyebrows furrowing. Something’s not right. 

“Jeno!” 

Jeno jolts awake. He sits up on the bed and blinks a few times from the soft sunlight streaming through his bedside window. 

It was a dream. 

Only half awake and still a bit sulky that his dream was cut short, Jeno is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he hears it again. 

“Jeno! Are you awake?” 

It’s coming from outside the window, Jeno realizes. He draws back the curtains and opens his window to find Jaemin and Renjun standing outside the front of his house. Renjun is looking up with a minutely concerned face, but it’s Jaemin who has his hands cupped around his mouth and it’s clear who has been yelling up at him. 

“Lee Jeno!” Jaemin shouts through his hands again like it’s a megaphone, “If you’re not down here in five minutes, we’re leaving without you!” 

Jeno’s eyes dart back into his room and zero in on the clock sitting on his desk. He groans when he sees that he has overslept and pokes his head back out the window. 

“I’ll be down in five minutes! Don’t leave without me!” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer from either of his friends before scrambling out of bed. 

Jeno likes to think he’s a relatively clean and organized person. He is, at least, much neater than his sister, but he admits that he cuts corners as he speeds through brushing his teeth and washing his face. 

“Jeno! Don’t you have to go to school?” Jeno’s mother calls. Jeno lets out a sound of frustration as he fumbles with the tie of his uniform. 

“I _ know_,” Jeno shouts back, finally tightening the knot around his neck and lunging for his school bag next. As late as he is, he’s gone to school one too many times having forgotten his pencil case or textbook, or whatever it may be that he needed that day, to not check and make sure he has everything. With a quick glance inside the bag, Jeno knows something is indeed missing. 

“Hey, where are my track pants?” Jeno skids into the kitchen panting. Jeno’s father is long gone on his way to work and his mother is bustling about in the kitchen, but his sister Sooyoung is seated leisurely at the kitchen table with a piece of toast in one hand and her phone in the other. 

“Oh, your track pants?” Sooyoung’s eyes never leave her phone as she, fascinatedly, types rapidly with one perfectly manicured hand, “I wore them to sleep yesterday. They should be in my room.” 

Jeno groans. “I told you to stop stealing my clothes, didn’t I?” 

He backtracks into the hallway and bursts into Sooyoung’s room. Low and behold, his track pants are in a crumpled heap at the foot of her bed. He’s definitely neater than her, Jeno thinks as he stuffs the pants haphazardly into his bag. 

He voices this out loud to Sooyoung as he runs past her, and Jeno catches a glimpse of her sticking her tongue out at him before he’s out the door. He smiles to himself, remembering all the times his parents jokingly questioned if Sooyoung really was the older sibling. 

Jeno doesn’t linger on this thought for long though, because Jaemin slams into him as soon as he makes it onto the street. 

“That was way longer than five minutes, what took you so long?” Jaemin slings his arm around Jeno’s shoulder and roughly pulls him along. 

“It’s not my fault,” Jeno complains, “I couldn’t find my track pants because Noona stole them again.” 

“That’s why I tell you to fold your laundry right away,” Renjun sighs as he trails behind them, “She’ll take them if you leave them out.” 

“I do though!” Jeno insists, “She takes them anyway.”

“Aw, our poor Jeno,” Jaemin coos, “Always being bullied by Sooyoung noona, hm?” 

Jeno ducks his head. He’s not sure if he likes it when Jaemin babies him, but it definitely affects him more than it should. Having witnessed Jeno’s quirks throughout the years, Jeno is sure Jaemin knows this too, but it never stopped him when they were children and it certainly doesn’t stop him now.

“Hey,” Jaemin says, tousling his fingers in Jeno’s hair. “What are we going to do with you? Your bedhead is really something else.” 

Jeno feels his ears heat up as he hastily smooths down his hair. Jaemin, of course, doesn’t let him off the hook. 

“What, are you shy? In front of us, your childhood friends?” Jaemin teases, “You’re so cute, Jeno.” 

And as if to punctuate his point, Jaemin leans in and plants a big, wet kiss on Jeno’s cheek. Jeno breaks away from Jaemin’s hold.

“Your lips are chapped again. Put some lip balm on,” Jeno tries to play it cool, but he can feel that the rest of his face is reddening now too. He can also feel the weight of Renjun's eyes on him, but he makes a point to ignore it. 

Jaemin shrugs as he opens his bag and sifts through the contents. 

“Do you guys think Kim Yerim would like strawberry flavor? Or just plain?” He raises his eyebrows at Jeno and Renjun. 

Jeno remains silent, but Renjun shakes his head. 

“Na Jaemin, you’re such a playboy,” Renjun laments, “Just what do all those girls see in you?” 

Jaemin smacks his lips, gleaming from the freshly applied strawberry lip balm, with a _ pop! _

“What can I say? I’m cute, aren’t I?” Jaemin helps answer his own question by shooting a series of hearts at his friends. In response, in true best friend fashion, Renjun cringes and Jeno pretends to gag. Jaemin smiles even wider at that, lips curling at the corners of his mouth the way that makes Jeno’s heart squeeze. 

“Come on,” Jaemin says, eyes twinkling with laughter, “We’re gonna be late.” 

“In that case,” Renjun says, “Race you guys there!” 

Renjun takes off before he even finishes the sentence, leaving Jaemin and Jeno in the dust. 

“Huang Renjun, you cheater!” Jaemin shouts after him, but he’s still laughing. 

“Let’s go,” Jaemin turns to Jeno and takes his hand, “We can’t let Shoulder Gangster Renjun beat us, can we?” 

Jeno’s hand tingles where it touches Jaemin’s, but he doesn’t let go as they run, and neither does Jaemin. When they touch down at the school gates, Jaemin and Jeno beating out Renjun by the slightest margin, Jaemin pulls him in for a victory hug and Jeno feels like he’s soaring. 

.

.

.

“So,” Renjun prompts. 

He’s straddling the back of his chair to face Jeno, chopsticks in one hand and lunchbox in the other. In the beginning of the school year, Jeno was glad that he and Renjun would be in the same class, even though Jaemin was delegated to the class next door. 

Jaemin had pouted to no end when they found out he’d be the odd one out, but to be honest Jeno can hardly tell with how Jaemin sneaks over to hang out in their class every chance he gets. 

At the time, Jeno had naively thought it would be a good idea to sit together. After all, him, Renjun, and Jaemin were all in the same class last year and sat together, and it was just fine— what could possibly go wrong? 

Sadly, Jeno soon found out that being in the same class with Renjun and _ without _ Jaemin means he’d take every opportunity possible to tease Jeno about Jaemin. And sitting behind Renjun means he can turn around and pester Jeno whenever he wants. He now knows that this arrangement definitely didn’t work out in his favor at all. 

Jeno also used to look forward to lunch; his mom packs the best lunches and it’s the go-to lunchbox for his classmates to steal bites from. Nowadays, lunchtime more often than not turns into interrogation sessions. And with Renjun oh so conveniently right in front of him, there’s nowhere for Jeno to hide. 

Unaware of Jeno’s silent woes, Renjun pops a piece of kimbap into his mouth. 

“What was all that this morning?” He asks around a mouthful of rice. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeno says matter of factly. He keeps himself occupied with a tricky piece of kimchi that keeps escaping his chopsticks. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Renjun gives him a pointed look, “Remember? The kiss?” 

Jeno chokes and tries to hide it with a few coughs. He looks around to make sure no one heard. Thankfully, Haechan is a few rows away making a ruckus with Mark, and everyone seems to be preoccupied with their antics. 

“That,” Jeno says quietly, turning back to Renjun, “wasn’t anything. You know how affectionate Jaemin is with everyone. It’s kind of gross, actually.” 

“Yeah,” Renjun says, “Jaemin is affectionate with his friends, but he doesn’t _ kiss _ them. Have you met him? He’s as straight as a ruler. Kisses are reserved for girls.” 

Renjun leans in meaningfully. “Girls he likes.” 

“I think you’re blowing this out of proportion. It was only a kiss on the cheek,” Jeno protests, “you said it yourself. He’s as straight as a ruler.”

He puts down his chopsticks with finality. “I don’t even understand why we’re talking about this.” 

_ I don’t understand why you’re getting my hopes up. _

Renjun opens his mouth again, only to be interrupted by a disturbance outside their classroom. 

Both of them look over in time to catch a glimpse of Jaemin walking past, with one arm casually slung over Kim Yerim’s shoulders. He’s playing with a lock of her hair in between his fingers, and the two of them smile and giggle at each other like they’re in their own little world. 

Jeno’s heart squeezes painfully, but this is nothing more than an old ache in his chest. He tears his eyes away and redirects his focus to his lunch. 

“Oh, Na Jaemin!” Jeno hears Haechan crow, “Onto the next one already? What happened to Lami?”

Jaemin turns his head and raises his fist in a mock threat over Yerim’s head. 

_ Shut the fuck up_, he mouths silently, but he winks before turning back around. He disappears around the corner with Yerim, who miraculously stayed blissfully unaware of the mini conversation. 

“See?” Jeno tilts his chin in their direction, “he’s busy flirting with girls.” 

Renjun sighs. “Maybe you’re right. But I can feel it, Jeno, you’re not just a childhood friend to him.” 

He takes another bite of his kimbap and munches thoughtfully. 

“All I’m saying is he doesn’t act like that with me or any of our other friends.” 

Jeno can only shrug at that. 

“And stop pretending to hate it when Jaemin does aegyo. You know you like it.” 

Renjun also chooses this opportune moment to swipe the last piece of fried chicken out of his lunchbox before he can react, and Jeno feels like there’s absolutely no justice in this world. 

The conversation sits in Jeno’s mind for the rest of the day. As much as he wants to deny it, Renjun does have a point. Jaemin _ doesn’t _ kiss his other friends, on the cheek or otherwise. Not even Jisung, an underclassman who Jaemin insists he practically raised. 

He knows it doesn’t mean anything, though. Jaemin is a flirty person by nature, and Jeno can’t even begin to list the number of girls who’ve had their hearts broken by him. They all fall for Jaemin’s pretty smile and boyish charms, but when it comes down to it, he’s a free spirit that doesn’t change for anyone. Jeno supposes it’s a part of Jaemin that he has long accepted, but he just wishes he wasn’t still so affected by it after all these years. 

He’s still contemplating this hours later. They’re supposed to be changing for gym in their own classrooms, but Jaemin somehow always changes fast enough to class hop.

“And that’s why we got yelled at for being late this morning. Can you believe him?” Jaemin asks Haechan, who’s probably only half listening as he pulls his gym shirt over his head. 

Jaemin usually only comes to their class to bother Jeno and Renjun. Today, Haechan is his victim by default too because Renjun has disappeared off to the bathroom, and he minds being talked to while changing the least. Jaemin nudges Jeno for good measure, nearly making him topple over with his track pants halfway up his legs. 

“Go away,” Jeno retorts, “go back to your own class.” 

Jaemin ignores him, of course, choosing to settle his butt on Jeno’s desk instead. Jeno sighs in resignation. 

“But really, you share clothes with your sister? That’s kind of weird,” Haechan says. Turns out he was listening after all. 

“We don’t _ share _ them,” Jeno shoots back, yanking his pants up and tying the drawstrings, “she steals them from me.” 

Jeno stands up straight and immediately freezes. Something is off—instead of his legs brushing against the soft cotton on the inside of his pants, one of his legs feel weirdly smooth. He looks down and finds his foot covered in black stockings poking out of his right pant leg.

Jeno curses under his breath. Sooyoung must’ve gone to sleep in her stockings and carelessly taken them off along with his track pants in the morning. And now he’s at school, surrounded by a bunch of other guys, with one leg in women’s stockings.

“What’s wrong?” Haechan asks. 

“Nothing!” Jeno’s voice cracks. “Um. Nothing.” 

Heat rises in his face as he begins to panic. How is he supposed to get out of this without anyone seeing? 

Jeno’s mind is racing when he notices Jaemin peering closely at him. Before he can even react, Jaemin’s sharp eyes dart down and Jeno knows he’s seen. 

“Um,” Jeno sputters, “I—“ 

“Oh, I think Jeno’s trying to say he doesn’t feel well,” Jaemin announces loudly, pushing Jeno towards the door, “I better take him to the nurse’s office.” 

Jeno doesn’t say anything as they walk, and neither does Jaemin. He kind of hopes they don’t have to address it at all, but as his luck would have it, the nurse’s office is empty when they arrive. 

“Huh. No one’s here,” Jaemin comments, sliding the door close behind them, “Well, I guess it works better this way, right?” 

Jeno exhales in relief, flopping down on one of the empty beds. 

“What the hell is going on though? Is cross dressing a secret kink of yours, or something?” Jaemin smiles suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows at Jeno as he plops down on the bed next to him. 

“It’s Noona,” Jeno whines, “She went to sleep with her stockings on and took it off with my pants this morning.” 

Jeno starts undoing the drawstring of his pants. He kicks them off, uncaring that Jaemin is currently bearing witness to the sight he must be, in his underwear and one leg stuck in women’s stockings. Much to Jeno’s embarrassment, Jaemin has unfortunately seen worse over the years. 

Still, it doesn’t stop Jaemin from laughing at his predicament. 

“I can’t believe this,” Jaemin grins, “this is the funniest thing I’ve ever…” 

Jaemin trails off, his eyes glued to Jeno’s legs with such intensity he starts to feel self-conscious. He makes to take the stockings off. 

“Hold on,” Jaemin says, putting a hand on his knee. Jeno can feel the heat of his palm through the silk stockings and he suppresses a shiver. 

“What?” Jeno asks warily. 

“Don’t take it off just yet,” Jaemin licks his lips and turns to face Jeno more. 

“What? Why?” 

“Just hold on a second,” Jaemin repeats with a strain in his voice. He maneuvers Jeno so that he’s sitting in between his legs. 

“Your legs,” Jaemin marvels, “they look really good in stockings.” 

Jeno’s mind is racing a mile a minute as Jaemin starts running his hands lightly over his leg.

“Although it makes sense. With all the sports you play, you’ve got long and lean muscles.” Jaemin says reverently. 

In this position, Jeno feels completely laid bare. It’s too vulnerable, too intimate. Too close to what he truly wants but knows he can never have. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jeno asks, “I’m a guy, you know.” He tries to scoot away only to have Jaemin drag him back. 

“Yeah, I _ know _ you’re a guy,” Jaemin says in exasperation, eyes still trained on his legs. “I’m just as confused as you are. But seriously, you have the most gorgeous legs I’ve ever seen.” 

Jeno is having trouble processing what’s happening but even then he can’t help but preen a little under Jaemin’s praise. 

“What, are legs _ your _ secret kink?” Jeno asks, flustered. 

“Kind of, yeah,” Jaemin admits, “except I don’t think it’s exactly a secret.” 

Jeno is taken aback by his unabashed honesty at first, but now that he thinks about it, he should have known. All of Jaemin’s past girlfriends were pretty, sure, but they definitely all had killer legs too. 

Jeno guesses he should have known, but he didn’t. They’ve never really talked about this stuff. Jeno’s been fairly successful in avoiding the topic throughout the years, even when they were going through puberty and hormones were raging.

And if Jeno is being completely honest, he tries not to think about what kind of girls Jaemin likes as much as possible. 

Jaemin slowly runs his hand up Jeno’s leg again, this time his fingers curling around his inner thigh. Jeno feels like he’s been struck by a surge of electricity. 

“Stop it,” Jeno says shakily, “you’re being weird.” 

He tries to withdraw his legs again but Jaemin stops him. 

“Wait! Let me touch you more,” Jaemin says, drawing his eyebrows together, “Please?” 

He really shouldn’t let him, Jeno thinks. He’s seen enough of how Jaemin’s flings end to know that he’ll be the only one who gets hurt. Jaemin is like the sun—bright and warm, but you get burned if you come too close. Jaemin shines his light on everyone around him, but he belongs to no one. 

He shouldn’t, and yet the moment Jaemin asked, he already knew what his answer would be. 

“Fine,” Jeno exhales as he falls back onto the bed, burying his face in his hands, “Do whatever you want.”

In the following silence, Jeno doesn’t know what to expect. He has half a mind to think Jaemin was just messing with him this whole time and is now going to make fun of him for agreeing. 

Any train of thought Jeno had immediately flies out the window though, when he feels Jaemin softly kiss the inside of his ankle. He gasps, his entire body tensing in anticipation. 

Jaemin works his way up Jeno’s leg, pressing his mouth all over his skin. By the time he gets to his knee, he’s leaving open-mouthed kisses, and heat begins pooling in Jeno’s groin. With his hand continuously running up and down his other bare leg, Jaemin inches further and further up. In one fell swoop, Jaemin nips the inside of his thigh. 

Jeno lets out a soft cry. With his mind clouded in lust, he can hardly find it in himself to be embarrassed by the sound he made as Jaemin looks up at him abruptly. 

Jaemin doesn’t seem to be any better off. He’s breathing heavily, his eyes hooded and his lips wet with spit. 

Their eyes meet for a brief, electrifying moment, the silence surrounding them filled only with the sound of their panting. Jaemin’s eyes flicker downwards. Jeno follows his line of vision and realizes belatedly that he’s hard, straining against the fabric of his briefs. 

“Wait,” Jeno says, getting up on his elbows, “we shouldn’t—” 

Jaemin dips down and presses a wet kiss on underside of cock through his underwear. Jeno chokes out a moan.

Jeno thinks he’s about to come right then and there. He watches as Jaemin lowers his head again, only to jerk up when the sound of the bells ringing cuts through the haze. 

“Oh,” Jaemin says. He sits up and pulls Jeno up too. 

“Sorry about that,” Jaemin stands up and runs his hand through his hair. Jeno has no idea how Jaemin is this put together when he feels like he’s seconds away from falling apart. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom to take care of this,” Jaemin chuckles breathily, gesturing to the front of his pants. 

He’s hard, too. Jeno’s mouth suddenly feels dry and he doesn’t know what to do with this piece of information. 

“You...you should get changed too, before someone sees you,” Jaemin gives him a small smile as he backs out of the nurses office, “I’ll see you after school.” 

“Yeah,” Jeno manages to muster as Jaemin darts out of the room. He waits until the door is closed again before he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

He doesn’t feel like he can move, but he knows he has to. Being caught wearing stockings at school is weird, but there’s definitely no explaining why he’s hard _ while _ wearing stockings at school. 

Jeno strips off the stockings, now wet in a few patches with Jaemin’s spit. He runs things in his head over and over to try and make sense of what just happened. He understands that the few minutes that just transpired between them has probably irrevocably changed his relationship with Jaemin, but he struggles to feel the full weight of it. 

Still, after everything has been said and done, Jeno finds that he doesn’t regret a single moment of it. 

Jeno examines the stockings and realizes that Jaemin made a hole in the stockings where he bit him. He blushes at the memory, stuffing the stockings into the trash can on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole lead-in with the stockings and the scene at the nurses' office was inspired by the beginning of the BL manga "Jackass! Sawatte Iitte Dare ga Itta yo?" I highly recommend it! This fic will be taking a different course than the manga, though, so I hope you can look forward to how this fic develops! 
> 
> As I said in the beginning note, this is my first time writing for this fandom, and it's definitely new to me. I thought a lot about how to characterize the NCT boys, and I found it to be quite difficult to characterize real people in a fictional setting. Regardless, it was a lot of fun to write about Jaemin and Jeno; they have such a fun chemistry, this push and pull, and I loved exploring it more. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always :)


End file.
